Shin Chan: El visitante del Futuro
by Ectofeature
Summary: ¿Quién es Shinto Nohara? ¿Y qué hace en Kasukabe? ¿Por qué tiene tanto parecido con Shinnosuke? Descubre todo esto y más con Shin-Chan y sus amigos en una nueva y grandiosa aventura. / Multichapter / OCs Incluidos / Shinnosuke X Kazama y más parejas. / Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

Cuatro niños de distintas edades corrían por las oscuras calles de lo que alguna vez fue Kasukabe. A unos metros, unos hombres armados, vestidos con un futurista uniforme de policía, los perseguían a tanta o puede que incluso más velocidad que ellos.  
El grupito de los más pequeños se escondieron en un jardín abandonado, mientras los policías seguían corriendo rabiosos.  
Uno de los chicos soltó un suspiro dolorido, agarrando con fuerza su brazo derecho que sangraba.  
\- Todo esto es tu culpa, ¿sabes? -Le susurró otro niño al herido. -Tenías que robarle al rey. Y encima nos metes a nosotros.  
\- Ugh... Cállate. -Lo silenció, sentado en suelo, y sacando de su bolsillo un mando, parecido a una radio pequeña.  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
\- Volviendo a 2004. Mi padre me ha dicho que si vamos al pasado podemos evitar que ocurra todo esto.  
\- ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso, Nohara?  
\- ¡Hermanito! Vienen los guardias del rey. -Alertaron dos chicas, que vigilaban la puerta.  
\- Dame eso. -El chico que estaba de pie le quitó de un manotazo el objeto y comenzó a toquetearlo.  
\- ¡Suotome, espera! No sabes como funcio-  
Antes de poder decir nada más, el objeto se le cayó de las manos emitiendo una brillante luz que los envolvió, entre gritos de las dos niñas pequeñas.  
\- ¡Shin-Chan! -Fue lo último que oyó el chico herido, antes de agarrar el objeto que marcaba 2014.

* * *

El pequeño Shinnosuke de cinco años iba paseando a Nevado por encima de la colina al lado del río. Ya comenzaba a atardecer, y sabía que si no volvía pronto a casa Misae iba a pillar un buen cabreo, asi que decidió culpar a su perrito.  
\- Ihhh, Nevado... Si no fueses tan lento ya habríamos llegado, ¿sabes?  
La respuesta del animal blanco fue un gemido tristón, en desacuerdo. Pero el niño lo ignoró.  
\- Bueno, vamos a ca... ¿Eh?  
Antes de poder volver a arrastrar a Nevado, una luz brillante al costado del río llamó su atención. Cuando la luz se apagó, lo que parecía ser una figura humana, tumbada, ocupó su lugar.  
Nevado comenzó a ladrar, y a Shin-Chan sólo se le ocurrió correr hacia la persona desconocida que acababa de materializarse en la colina.  
Cuando llegó a la altura del desconocido, se dio cuenta de que sólo se trataba de un niño de unos quince años, que sangraba por el brazo derecho, y vestía ropa extraña.  
\- Eh... ¿Te has hecho daño?  
El chico levantó la cabeza del suelo con dificultad. Shin-Chan pudo examinarlo un poco mejor.  
Tenía el pelo completamente negro, con flequillo de punta. Y lo que destacaba de su rostro, además de las heridas y manchas de barro, eran dos grandes cejas parecidas a las suyas.  
El chico se quedó unos momentos con expresión confusa, antes de volverse, como si buscase algo de forma desesperada.  
\- Ih...¿Qué buscas? -Pero una vez más fue ignorado por el chico, que seguía concentrado en lo suyo. -¿No te duele el brazo?  
\- Oye, niño. -El chico lo agarró repentinamente por los hombros, dándole un susto a Shin-Chan. -¿En qué año estamos?  
\- ¿Eeh? D-Dos mi catorce, ¿por? -Tartamudeó, un poco nervioso. -¿Eres un ladrón de niños? Porque mis padres estan pelados, y no tienen nada para darte.  
\- ¿Eh? Nada de eso. -Sonrió el chico desconocido. -Asi que he acabo aquí... Que faena... -Suspiró, agarrandose el brazo, para intentar ponerse en pie.  
El ladrido de Nevado llamó la atención de los dos morenos. Al más mayor pareció iluminarsele la cara.  
\- ¿¡Nevado!? -El chico desconocido abrazó al perrito blanco, con una gran sonrisa. -¿Qué haces aquí, tontorrón? ¿Dónde están los demás?  
Shin-Chan frunció el ceño, ofendido, e intento separarlos.  
\- ¡Oye! Este es mi perro. ¡Búscate al tuyo propio!  
\- ¿Eh...? ¿Tu perro? -Lentamente dejó a Nevado en el suelo, ante la demanda del niño, y levantó una ceja volviendose hacia él -Oye... Por casualidad, ¿Tu no serás Shinnosuke Nohara, verdad?  
\- Ejeee... No sabía que fuese tan famoso. -Rió él. -¿Te firmo el culo?  
\- ... -El chico se le quedó mirando un rato, antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a inundarle los ojos. -¡PAPÁ!  
\- ¿Ih?  
El más alto le dio un abrazo demasiado apretado, que casi llegaba a ahogarlo.  
\- ¡Papá! ¡Tenía tanto miedo! Pero hice lo que me dijiste. Y conseguí la máquina del tiempo. Pero la he perdido. ¡Lo siento mucho, Papá!  
\- Ea, ea... -Le dijo Shin-Chan, dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda.  
Definitivamente este tipo estaba como una cabra.

Shinnosuke iba caminando por las ahora oscuras calles de Kasukabe, acompañado de Nevado, y el chico de antes. Puede que estuviera loco, pero estaba herido, y la verdad es que le daba algo de pena dejarlo sólo, y sangrando.  
\- Eh, no me has dicho como te llamas. -Dijo Shin-Chan, camino de su propia casa.  
\- Uh claro. Soy Shinto. Shinto Nohara. -Sonrió levemente.  
\- ¿Eeeh? ¿Y tú eres mi hijo? Que nombre más feo...  
\- ¡Oye! -Se quejó el moreno. -Aunque... Lo cierto es que fue mamá quien eligió el nombre.  
\- ¿M-m-mamá? -El niño se emocionó. -¿Me casaré con una tía cañón?  
\- ¿Una tía cañón? -Shinto sonrió de lado, de forma divertida. -Si... Supongo que puede decirse que si. Os queréis mucho, ¿sabes?  
\- Ejeeeee... Ejejejeeee -Rió Shin-Chan, con una mano en la nuca.  
\- Oye... -Rió el chico.  
\- Bueno. Ya hemos llegado. -Señaló el niño.  
\- ¡Ah! Pero si es la casa de los abuelos. -Comentó sorprendido, Shinto.  
\- ¿Los abuelos?


	2. Chapter 2

Shin-Chan y Shinto dejaron a Nevado en su caseta, y entraron en la residencia de los Nohara por la puerta principal, sigilosamente. El plan era no ser descubiertos por Misae, y dejar al chico que decia ser su hijo en el piso de arriba escondido para intentar curarle el brazo. Pero sería difícil con el agudo oído de su madre en espera de su llegada.  
Dejaron en silencio los zapatos de Shinnosuke en la entrada, y el más mayor agarró los suyos con su mano desocupada. El primer paso fue completado con éxito.  
Luego, procedieron a subir las escaleras de forma increíblemente sigilosa. Pero una voz infantil llamó la atención de los dos morenos.  
\- ¿Manito? -Los dos chicos se miraron entre si asustados, girandose para encontrar a una bebé pelirroja con gesto curioso.  
\- Hima. Shhhh. -Susurró Shin-Chan poniéndose un dedo en los labios. La pequeña infló las mejillas, ofendida.  
\- Vaya... ¿Esta es la tía Himawari...? -Comentó Shinto, poniendo morritos. -Se parece mucho a... ¡OH! ¡TORI! Después de recordar repentinamente a su hermana pequeña, el supuesto hijo de Shinnosuke se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, deseando no haber llamado la atención de Misae. Pero exactamente eso fue lo que hizo.  
\- ¿Shinnosuke? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Los dos morenos corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo al piso de arriba, mientras los pasos de Misae cada vez se hacían más cercanos.  
\- ¿Shin-Chan? -Su voz sonaba irritada. -¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?  
En ese momento justo, sonó la puerta principal. Probablemente se trataba de su padre, que venía del trabajo. El tiempo que empleó ella en abrirle a Hiroshi, lo aprovechó Shin-Chan para esconder a Shinto en el armario del cuarto de invitados.

Shinnosuke bajó la escalera, intentando disimular, pero Misae pegó un grito agudo.  
\- ¡Waaaah! ¿ESO ES SANGRE? -Señaló al suelo, donde un rastro de manchas rojas subía hasta el cuarto del piso de arriba.  
\- ¿Eh? -Hiroshi se giró sorprendido. -Anda, pues es verdad.  
\- ¡Shinnosuke! ¿Te has hecho algo? -Misae procedió a examinar a su hijo, pero no tenía nada mas que algunas manchas en las manos y camiseta, pero ninguna herida.  
\- ¡BUAAAAA! -La bebé comenzó a llorar, por la tensión y miedo que sus padres reflejaban. Los señores Nohara miraron a sus dos hijos, y luego al cuarto de invitados. Estaban seguros. Shinnosuke había traido algo a casa, y aparentemente herido.  
Sus dudas se confirmaron cuando el niño de cinco años salió corriendo, y se puso delante del armario como si asi pudiese evitar que nadie lo abriese.  
No tardaron en subir, y seguir el rastro que acababa en la puerta del armario que Shinnosuke custodiaba.  
\- Aparta. -Ordenó Misae, cruzandose de brazos. Shin-Chan negó fuertemente. -Shinnosuke. -Frunció el ceño su madre, y acercandose como si se tratase de un demonio. El niño se apartó rápidamente, siendo atrapado por su padre, que también sujetaba a Himawari para calmarla.  
No tardaron en abrir el armario, revelando a un pequeño adolescente con gesto dolorido, que levantó sus ojos claros hacia los adultos.  
\- ¡Ah! Abuela... -Comentó, sin soltar su brazo derecho que estaba cubierto de sangre.  
\- ¿¡Abuela!? -Misae frunció el ceño, ofendida.

* * *

Shinto se miró la venda que ahora cubría su brazo derecho. Los calmantes que Hiroshi le había dado empezaban a hacer efecto, y el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer.  
\- Shinto... -La voz dulce de Misae llamó su atención. La mujer le ofrecía una taza de té caliente, la cual tomó con gusto.  
\- Asi que estas diciendo que vienes del futuro... No sólo eso, dices que eres el hijo de Shinnosuke. -Soltó Hiroshi, mirando al moreno, que daba un sorbo ansioso al té.  
\- A-Así es... -Susurró, quemandose un poco la garganta.  
\- ¿Y hay alguna forma de que puedas demostrarlo?  
\- Hiroshi... -Le regañó Misae, pero el hombre frunció el ceño.  
\- ¿Y si es un fraude? ¿O un criminal? -Señaló el brazo del adolescente. -Eso de ahí es una herida de bala, Misae.  
El silencio invadió la sala, antes de que el chico despegara los labios, un poco asustado.  
\- No puedo...  
\- Yo le creo. -Soltó Shin-Chan, levantándose de pronto. -Ejee. Además se parece un poco a nosotros y todo. -Dijo orgulloso, señalando directamente hacia sus cejas.  
\- ¡Es verdad! -Asintió Misae, divertida. -También tiene tus ojos, Hiroshi. Fíjate.  
El patriarca de los Nohara examinó a su supuesto nieto con desconfianza, el cual acabó por soltar un risita bajamente familiar.  
\- Ejeee... No me mireis todos así, que me sonrojo. -Susurró posando una mano detrás de su nuca. Misae e Hiroshi se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Definitivamente ese era descendiente de su hijo.  
\- En fin, Shinto. ¿Qué haces aquí, entonces? ¿Y porque estabas herido? -Preguntó la castaña, sentándose al lado de su esposo, curiosa.  
\- Oh... Es una larga historia... -Asintió el moreno. -Papá me pidió volver al dos mil cuatro para intentar evitar un hecho que afectará al futuro. Para eso, tuvimos que robarle una máquina del tiempo al rey, y nos metimos en problemas. Y por culpa de un compañero hemos acabado aquí. -Soltó esto último, casi con rabia.  
\- ¿El rey? -Hiroshi levantó una ceja.  
\- ¿Y qué hecho teniais que parar? -Misae le ofreció una mirada confusa.  
\- Woo, woo... Me has defraudado, hijo. -Asintió Shinnosuke, con las manos en las caderas de forma cómica.  
\- ¿Eh? ¡LO SIENTO, PAPÁ! -Se disculpó Shinto, ignorando a sus abuelos.  
\- Que era broma, hombre. -Rió el niño, de forma orgullosa.

Visto que no iban a sacarle mucho más a su visitante. Después de cenar, le sacaron un futón, y le dejaron dormir con Shinnosuke esa noche, decidiendo que resolverian todo al día siguiente.  
Misae, Hiroshi y Himawari ya estaban dormidos, y Shinto a punto, cuando Shin-Chan le dio un golpe al adolescente con el codo.  
\- ¿Um? ¿Qué pasa, Papá?  
\- Oye, Shinto. ¿Entonces mi esposa es guapa? -Preguntó el niño, con ojos brillantes.  
\- Uh... Ya te he dicho que si. Además ya deberíais haberos conocido, pero... Deberías saber que...  
\- Ejeeee. ¡Bien! ¡Es guapa!  
\- Pero papá, escucha... -El chico entrecerró los ojos, pero él ya estaba en su mundo, asi que decidió dormirse, y decepcionar a su padre al día siguiente.  
Mientras, Shinnosuke sonrió, pensando en quien podía ser su futura esposa. Shinto le había dicho que se trataba de alguien conocido, asi que comenzó a hacer suposiciones.  
Alguien que conocía... Nene o Ai-Chan podían ser las candidatas perfectas, pero Shinnosuke negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Se negaba a casarse con cualquiera de ellas.  
Pero luego una opción mucho más evidente se le vino a la mente. ¡Estaba claro desde el principio! ¡Su esposa era Nanako!  
\- Eje... Por supuesto...  
Y con esto en la cabeza el niño cerró los ojos, esperando tener dulces, dulces sueños.  
Pasaron algunos minutos, antes de que Shinto soltara un suspiro.  
Estaba preocupado por su hermana... Y por la amiga de ella también. Y porque no decirlo, incluso le preocupaba Suotome...  
Sólo quería que todos estuviesen a salvo...  
Por culpa de los calmantes, estos pensamientos acabaron por disiparse, y consiguió dormir por fin, tranquilamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Era Sábado por la mañana temprano. Hiroshi tenía que ir a trabajar, pero Shinnosuke estaba completamente libre. Se levantó con una gran sonrisa. No todos los días tienes a un visitante del futuro para ti solito.  
Podía salir, y presumir de su hijo con Kazama y los demás. ¡Seguro que se moririan de envidia!  
\- ¿Estás loco? Shinto no puede salir asi, Shinnosuke. -Le respondió Misae, cuando el niño le comentó sus planes. -Tiene el brazo herido.  
\- ¿Eh? Pero tengo que buscar a mis amigos... -El mencionado apareció por la puerta, frotandose un ojo. -No se donde podrían estar...  
Misae y Shin-Chan se miraron unos momentos, antes de que el moreno diese un salto para ponerse en pie.  
\- ¡Yo los buscaré! -Respondió moviendo los brazos. -Y los traeré aquí.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿De veras, Papá?  
\- ¡Jum, jum! -Shinnosuke asintió con orgullo, y habló con un fingido tono grave. -Para eso están los padres.  
\- ¡Te dibujare sus retratos! -Sonrió Shinto, para después salir corriendo a por papel y colores.  
\- Oye, Shin-Chan. No te vayas a perder por ahí, ¿eh? Y te quiero de vuelta pronto para ayudarme a hacer la comida. -Avisó su madre, cruzando los brazos.  
\- Tranquila, Misae. Shinto te ayudará. -Soltó el moreno, levantando una mano, y luego corriendo a ver lo que su supuesto hijo dibujaba. La mujer suspiró, y fue a darle el desayuno a Himawari.

Después de colorear tres garabatos, que se asemejaban a unos rostros humanos, Shinto escribió los nombres de sus amigos encima de cada cara en una letra irregular.  
\- Ihhh... Oye, Shinto. Escribes peor que yo. -Susurró el niño, entrecerrando los ojos.  
\- ¿Eh? Oh. Lo siento... Fue mamá quien me enseñó después de que prohibieran las escuelas. -Asintió el moreno. -Pero no se me da muy bien... Ejeee.  
\- ¿Iiiiih? ¿Prohibieron las escuelas? -Shinnosuke abrió los ojos, sorprendido. -¿Y las guarderías?  
\- También. -Susurró el adolescente. -Por eso tenemos que parar al rey...  
\- Woo, wooo. -Shinnosuke agarró el papel con una sonrisa, y comenzó a leer en voz alta. -AAaaaiiiinesuuuuke Suuuuooootooome. ¿Eh? Yo conozco a una persona que se apellida así. ¡Ai-Chan!  
\- ¿En serio? A lo mejor Suotome esta en casa de su madre... -Comentó Shinto.  
\- Umm... Maaaasaaaki Saaaattto. ¿Eeeeh? ¿M-M-Masao también?  
\- Ah, si. El tio Masao tuvo a Masaki unos meses después de que naciese Tori. Shinnosuke se quedó de piedra unos momentos. Pero en seguida reaccionó, y sonrió de lado.  
\- Ejeee. Pero yo me casé antes, ¿verdad?  
\- Uh... Claro. -Sonrió, un poco nervioso Shinto. -Y ya, Tori Nohara. ¿Crees que los encontrarás, Papá?  
\- ¡Claro! Confía en mi. -Sonrió el niño, levantando el pulgar, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta delantera.

Shinnosuke caminaba por las calles de Kasukabe, un poco inseguro. ¿Dónde podía buscar antes? Podía ir a pedirle ayuda a los demás, y seguro que estaban más que dispuestos de hacerlo. Sobre todo Masao. Y el primer lugar que se le vino a la mente fue el parque del barrio. Se guardó el papel de Shinto en el bolsillo, y salió corriendo en dirección al sitio.

* * *

\- Shinto... -Misae llamó la atención del moreno, que estaba sentado jugando con el perro de los Nohara. Ella se sentó a su lado, con un par de zumos y una sonrisa. -¿Cómo llevas lo del brazo?  
\- Oh... No es nada. Gracias. -Sonrió con tristeza el chico, agarrando el vaso.  
Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, antes de que Misae volviese a hablar.  
\- ¿Crees que podrías contarme sobre ese rey?  
\- ... -Por unos momentos, pareció pensarselo, pero acabó con una sonrisa segura. -Por supuesto. Todo empezó sobre estas fechas, cuando un candidato a presidente de Kasukabe fue elegido por la mayoría de personas, por sus grandes promesas.  
\- Oh. Hablas de Takano Sousuke, ¿verdad? Nosotros le votamos hace poco...  
Shinto asintió, con una mueca de disgusto.  
\- El caso es que poco a poco se ganó la lealtad de una gran cantidad de gente, y se hizo con un poderoso ejercito. Acabó tomando el control del pais proclamandose a si mismo rey. -Misae levantó las cejas con sorpresa, pero no interrumpió al chico. -Comenzó con una ley que prohibía la pobreza en el pais, asi que encarcelaba, desterraba o incluso mataba a quien no llegase a unos mínimos de ingresos.  
\- ¡Eso es horrible!  
\- Bueno... Eso también lo dijo Papá. -Sonrió orgulloso. -Creó un equipo para ir en contra de la dictadura de Takano pero... Eso sólo lo enfureció. Empezó a crear leyes ridículas sólo para que afectasen a nuestra familia. Y... Por supuesto, anuló todo matrimonio que fuese del mismo sexo.  
Hasta ahora, Misae asentia en silencio, pero eso último la tomó por sorpresa.  
\- Espera. ¡¿Qué?!  
\- Oh... Eh... -Shinto sonrió. -Si. Mi madre es un hombre.

* * *

Shin-Chan llegó al parque de Kasukabe, un poco cansado, y entró buscando con la mirada a alguien familiar. Le alivió ver que Nene estaba allí. Pero justo en esos momentos jugaba a mamás y papás con un chico mayor.  
Dudó un par de segundos, antes de acercarse lentamente a su amiga, para pedir su ayuda.  
\- Hey. -Saludó, levantando una mano vagamente.  
\- Ah, Shin-Chan. Llegas justo a tiempo para jugar a mamás y papás. -Sonrió la chica.  
\- Woo, woo. No tengo tiempo. -Asintió el niño, haciéndose el interesante. -Tengo una misión muy importante.  
\- Ah... Pero quería presentarte a este chico. -Señaló la pelirroja. -Es muy simpático y ha pedido ser mi hijo en el juego.  
Shinnosuke pasó su mirada hasta el adolescente, que parecía tener más o menos la edad de Shinto. Llevaba el pelo liso con un color parecido al de Nene. En su rostro se veia una clara expresión furiosa.  
\- Ya te he dicho que soy tu hijo de verdad. -Soltó, frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Ih... -Shinnosuke sacó de su bolsillo un papel, y comenzó a examinar el primer garabato, una cabeza con un bol naranja como pelo. -Aaaaiiiiineeeeeesuuuukeee. -Leyó con dificultad. -Woo, woo. ¿Tu eres Ainesuke?  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, niño?  
Shin-Chan soltó una especie de "Ejeee", y le dio una palmada a Nene en el hombro.  
\- Asi que acabas con esa persona... Ejeeee... -La chica lo miró extrañada, y él se volvió al adolescente. -Pues Shinto me ha enviado para que volvais a estar todos juntos.  
\- ¿Nohara? ¿Ese pedazo de inútil? -El moreno se le quedó mirando, un poco sorprendido. -¿Y no podía venir él solito? Ha tenido que enviar a un crío. Pft.  
\- ¿Quien es Shinto? -Susurró Nene a su amigo, mientras el chico adolescente seguía despotricando sobre él.  
\- Pues... Es...

* * *

\- Entonces... Papá me pidió volver a dos mil cuatro para evitar que se presentase candidato... Y ahora es muy tarde. -Shinto suspiró. -Si no recupero la máquina del tiempo...  
\- Yo es que sigo flipando... -Susurró Misae, acabándose un tercer vaso de zumo. -No puedo creer que Shinnosuke se case con...  
La mujer fue interrumpida, ya que alguien llamó a la puerta de forma ruidosa, despertando bruscamente a Himawari.  
Misae con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó al chico ir al cuarto donde estaba la bebé, y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.  
Él agarró a su futura tia e intentó calmar sus llantos, pero era inútil. La niña lloraba incluso más.  
Shinto entrecerró los ojos, porque le era imposible oir con el llanto de Hima. Pero entonces tuvo una idea.  
\- Hey, Himawari. -Dejó a la niña en el suelo, y sonrió. -¡Mira! Culito, culito~ Culito, culito~  
Cuando Tori era pequeña la única forma de calmarla era haciendo el famoso baile del culo, que habia heredado de su padre.  
Y pareció surgir efecto con su tia también.  
En cuanto la bebé dejó de llorar, Shinto sonrió ampliamente, y la cogió en brazos.  
Se fue a sentar en el suelo, cuando un grito femenino que venía de la puerta, llamó su atención.  
\- ¡SHINTO! ¡SACA A HIMAWARI DE AQUÍ!  
El adolescente agarró con más fuerza a Himawari, mientras lo siguiente que escucharon fue cristal roto a sus espaldas.  
\- ¡QUIETOS!  
La bebé amenazó con llorar pero Shinto le dedicó una sonrisa, girandose para encarar a un par de policias, obviamente no pertenecientes a esta época.  
\- Tranquila. Saldremos de aquí. -Le susurró. -Pero no llores...  
Y tras esto, agarró un juguete de Shinnosuke del suelo, un monstruo con el culo afuera, y lo lanzó contra la cara de uno de los policías.  
El otro amenazó con disparar, pero el chico fue más rápido, y le pegó una patada en sus zonas nobles, aun con la niña en brazos.  
\- ¿Nos vamos, Hima? -Rió, orgulloso.  
\- Noz vamoz. -Asintió ella, levantando una mano. Dicho esto, salieron por el jardin trasero, y tras poner a la bebé en su espalda, escalaron el muro, consiguiendo escapar.

\- No te atrevas a subestimar a la familia Nohara. -Sonrió de lado Misae, estampando a un policía futurista contra su mueble de ropa interior. El hombre que parecía su líder se quedó mirando el muro por el que acababa de escapar Shinto.  
\- No llegaran muy lejos. -Declaró, con un movimiento de manos. Justo entonces, un grupo de hombres se lanzó contra Misae inmovilizándola por completo.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Ah... No deberías mancharte así...  
Masao estaba siendo acompañado por una chica bajita, y regordeta de cabellos oscuros, y largos. El niño jugaba con la arena del parque, mientras que ella estaba arrodillada a su lado, ayudando a hacer un castillo.  
\- Masaki... Has dicho que eres mi hija, ¿verdad? -Comentó. -Los niños estamos para mancharnos. Deberías dejar de preocuparte y jugar un rato. Que solo tienes once años, mujer.  
\- S-supongo... -Susurró la chica. -Pero tu siempre me riñes cuando me mancho la ropa.  
\- Oye, pásame ese cubo, por favor.  
\- ... ¿Me estás escuchando...?  
\- ¡Masaki!  
Una aguda voz femenina llamó la atención de los dos cabezas de melón, que se giraron sorprendidos.  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Es Tori! -Sonrió la morena, moviendo la mano en el aire.  
\- Y Kazama... -Asintió Masao, levantándose para recibir a su amigo, y a la chica de trenas azuladas que lo acompañaba.

* * *

Shin-Chan, Nene y Ainesuke caminaban camino de casa del primero, mientras los niños discutían con el mayor.  
\- ¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Shinto? -Preguntó por enesima vez la chica.  
\- Ya te lo he dicho. Es inmaduro, infantil, tonto, y arrogante. Oh, y también creído. -Frunció el ceño el chico, cruzandose de brazos.  
\- A mi me parece buena gente. -Opinó Shinnosuke. -Ihh... Además se le veía muy responsable.  
\- Ya bueno. Pues no lo es.  
Nene se quedó mirando un rato a su hijo, antes de sonreír ampliamente de forma tetrica.  
\- A-i-ne~  
\- ¿Eh? No me llames así, mamá. -Se quejó el pelirrojo, comenzando a sonrojarse. Como si conociese esa sonrisa de sobra.  
\- ¿No será que a ti Shinto te gusta? -Soltó ella, dando un par de palmaditas. -Claaaaro. Has estado toda tu vida enamorado de él, pero nunca has tenido valor para confesarte. Y ahora, escondes tu amor tras un manto de desprecio. -La niña se puso las manos en las mejillas, mientras recitaba todo esto de forma melodramática. Shin-Chan levantó las cejas, y posó su mirada en la cara del adolescente que estaba como un tomate.  
\- Ihhh... Deja de decir cosas surrealistas, Nene. Estas avergonzando a Ainesuke. -Dijo el moreno, intentando salvarle el pellejo al pelirrojo, al que se le comenzaba a confundir el pelo con el rostro.  
\- Bueno, bueno... Lo siento... -Susurró Nene, poniendo morritos. -Pero sería bonito, ¿no creeis?

Después de cambiar de tema unas ocho veces, llegaron a la residencia Nohara. Pero los tres rostros palidecieron al ver el panorama.  
La puerta estaba rota, tirada en el suelo, y lo poco que se llegaba a ver de la casa estaba destrozada.  
\- ¿Eeeh? -Shinnosuke corrió al interior, seguido por los dos pelirrojos. -¡Mamá! ¡Hima! -Gritó el moreno, mirando en todas las habitaciones.  
\- ¡Shinto! -Llamó Ainesuke, con Nene, mientras los tres se encontraban en la habitación que tenía los cristales rotos.  
\- Aquí no hay nadie... -Susurró Nene, preocupada.  
\- ¿Y dónde están todos, eh? -Frunció el ceño Shinnosuke.  
\- Shinto tiene el teléfono apagado... -Suspiró, el adolescente guardando su teléfono. -Probablemente han capturado al muy idiota.  
\- ¿Ah? ¿Y a dónde lo han llevado? -Preguntó Nene, preocupada.  
\- Pues... No lo se...  
Shin-Chan se quedó mirando el suelo unos momentos, antes de golpearse la palma con el puño.  
\- ¡Ya se!

* * *

\- Vaya... ¿Entonces tú y Shin-Chan tenéis dos hijos? -Preguntó sorprendido Masao.  
Kazama asintió con un suspiro.  
\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien... Pero al parecer necesitan nuestra ayuda para parar al señor Takano.  
Tori asintió, haciendo que su rizado flequillo se moviese de forma graciosa.  
\- Tenemos que encontrar a mi hermano y a Suotome para poder volver a transportarnos a un pasado... -Dijo la niña, acariciando un aparato parecido a una radio. -Me pregunto si están bien...  
\- Tranquila, Tori. -Sonrió Masaki de forma un poco insegura. -Si esta con Aine, estará bien.  
\- Ummm... Supongo. -Devolvió ella, la sonrisa.  
\- ¿Y qué clase de nombre es Tori de todas formas...? -Soltó Kazama, entrecerrando los ojos.  
\- Ah... Lo cierto es que fue Papá quien lo eligió... -Rió la chica. -Shinto dice que cuando se enteró de que yo iba a nacer, se puso a dar saltos borracho y gritando "¡Victoria! ¡Victoria!". Asi que decidió llamarme Tori.  
\- No se por qué, pero me lo creo. -Suspiró él, negando con la cabeza. - Shinto es un nombre mucho más normal y elegante.  
\- Supongo... -Rió la pequeña Nohara, con una mano cubriendo sus labios.  
\- ¡Aah! ¡Papá! -Soltó repentinamente Masaki, poniéndose en pie.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Masao. Pero no era a él a quien llamaba la chica, si no al chico que acababa de llegar al parque.  
\- ¿Bo?  
\- ¿EEEEH? ¿CON BOCCHAN? -Gritó el niño, poniéndose en pie, también. La morena soltó una pequeña risita, seguida de Kazama y Tori, mientras Masao señalaba a un confuso Bocchan.  
\- ¿Pasa algo?

* * *

Shinto se escondió en un callejón, intentando retomar el aliento. El chico se sentó en el suelo, con una nerviosa Himawari en brazos, y con Nevado a los pies.  
\- Manito... -Soltó la pelirroja a punto de llorar.  
\- Shh... Himawari por favor no llores. -Susurró el chico, meciéndola en sus brazos. -Vamos a buscar a Papá, ¿vale?  
La niña pareció entenderlo, y aún haciendo pucheritos se mantuvo en silencio.  
El moreno vio pasar algunos policías futuristas en dirección contraria a la que él estaba.  
\- Ih... -Suspiró el moreno, aliviado. -Vale. ¿Seguimos?  
\- Teguimoz. Ievado ¿Teguimoz? -Preguntó la bebé al perro. La respuesta de este fue un par de ladridos.  
El curioso grupito salió de nuevo a las calles, encontrándose de pronto con una muchacha morena de pelo largo.  
\- ¿Ah? Pero si es Himawari. Y Nevado también... -Sonrió la chica, mirando a la pelirroja. -¿Eres pariente de Shin-Chan?  
\- Ah... -Shinto parpadeó un par de veces. -¿Señora Nanako?  
\- Oh. ¿Sabes mi nombre?  
\- ¡Ah! Eh... ¡S-si! Soy el primo mayor de Shinnosuke. Shinto Nohara.  
\- Ya veo... Estáis un poco sucios. -Rió Nanako, pasando un dedo por la mejilla polvorienta del moreno. -¿Os apetece venir a mi casa?  
Shinto pensó un momento en rechazar la invitación de la morena. La verdad, quería buscar a su padre y contarle todo lo ocurrido... Pero luego miró a su futura tía, que parecía cansada y asustada.  
\- Me encantaría. -Sonrió, asintiendo.


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¿Crees que podrás hacernos este favor? -Preguntó Shin-Chan, a una chica morena.  
\- Por supuesto, Principe Shin... -Sonrió la niña.  
\- Se me hace raro ver a mi madre ligando con el señor Nohara... -Comentó Ainesuke con una mueca. Nene sonrió, y se subió al hombro del adolescente.  
\- Pues acostumbrate. Porque es así siempre. -Luego suspiró. -No me puedo creer que yo me case con esta tía...  
\- Lo mismo digo, bonita. -Soltó Ai-Chan, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Seguro que es hijo MÍO y TUYO?  
\- Pues claro, idiota. ¿Es que no lo ves? Tsk.  
\- Ahhh... Esto ya se siente más como casa... -Sonrió el chico, de forma divertida, mientras las niñas seguían peleando.

Shinnosuke revisó las cámaras que la familia Suotome tenia por Kasukabe, hasta que encontró la de su calle.  
Un señor se acercó a la puerta acompañado por muchos tipos raros, y al ver que nadie abría, uno de sus hombres arrancó la puerta de cuajo.  
Después de unos momentos de forcejeo, pudo ver como Shinto escalaba el muro, y escapaba por la izquierda de la pantalla, con Himawari en brazos, y Nevado a los pies.  
\- Woo, wooo. Menos mal. Consiguieron escapar. -Suspiró el moreno.  
Siguió mirando, y lo último que se vio fue como metían a su madre en un camión, para que después los tipos y el señor huyesen de ahí.  
\- Ihhh... Vale. -Shinnosuke llamó la atención de las dos niñas que peleaban, y del adolescente que las miraba, divertido. -Shinto está en alguna parte de Kasukabe.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Dónde? -Preguntó Ainesuke, agarrando a Shin-Chan por los hombros. Nene le dedicó una sonrisa de lado, y el chico se quedó unos momentos callado, antes de separarse, avergonzado.  
\- Ejeeee... -El moreno se pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio. -La verdad es que no lo se... -Susurró, poniendo morritos. -Asi que será mejor que encontremos a los demás, y luego nos ocuparemos de Shinto.  
Ainesuke suspiró. No estaba de acuerdo, pero supuso que sería lo más inteligente por ahora.  
\- ¡Yo también iré! -Soltó emocionada la morena. Y antes de que Nene repusiera algo, continuó. -Es mi hijo también, después de todo...

Los cuatro salieron de casa de Ai-Chan, pensando a donde podían ir ahora. Pero antes de decidir nada, un grupo de hombres extraños los rodearon. Se parecían a los que capturaron a su madre en el video, y a los mismos que buscaban a Shinto. Las sospechas se confirmaron, cuando todos se lanzaron encima, inmovilizandolos.  
El guardaespaldas de Ai-Chan salió en seguida, pero fue derribado fácilmente por un par de policías futuristicos.  
\- ¡Príncipe Shin!  
El niño consiguió escurrirse entre un par de policías, y salir de todo el barullo.  
\- ¡Bueno! ¡Hasta luego, cocodrilo! -Dicho esto, salió corriendo por las calles, mientras ignoraba los gritos e insultos de Nene y su hijo, y las peticiones de auxilio por parte de Ai-Chan.

* * *

\- ¿Entonces no le importa, señora Nanako?  
\- Tranquilo, Shinto. -Sonrió la morena, meciendo a una Himawari dormida. -Mañana la llevo a casa de los Nohara.  
\- Muchísimas gracias. -Asintió el chico, a punto de salir por la puerta. -Vamos, Nevado.

Ya había pasado la hora de comer, y Shinto comenzaba a tener algo de hambre. Suspiró metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, pero nada. Lo único que tenía era su móvil sin batería, y pelusilla.  
\- Deberíamos habernos quedado en casa de la señora Nanako, ¿no crees? -Comentó a Nevado, que respondió con un gemido hambriento. -Volvamos a casa de los abuelos... Probablemente ya haya vuelto Papá.  
Pusieron rumbo a la residencia Nohara, con cuidado, intentando evitar encontrarse con los guardias futuristicos. Ya estaban a punto de llegar, cuando un camión blindado pasó por su lado. Shinto se aseguró de coger al perrito en brazos, para que no lo arrollase el camión, y se quedó mirando por las ventadas tintadas. Este tipo de coches le causaban curiosidad desde siempre. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, recordando como jugaba con su padre a adivinar lo que había dentro.  
Cuando pasó el coche, volvió a soltar al perrito, y llegaron a casa de sus abuelos por fin.

* * *

Kazama, Tori y Masao acababan de salir del parque, dejando a Bocchan en compañía de Masaki.  
\- Menos mal... -Suspiró el niño. -Esa chica me pone nervioso... Es taaaaan insegura.  
\- Ya... No se a quien me recuerda. -Soltó Kazama, sonriendo de lado en brazos de Tori.  
\- En fin... ¿Adónde deberíamos ir? -Preguntó la chica, mirando a los dos niños. Kazama hizo una mueca pensativa, pero acabó poniendo morritos, sonrojado.  
\- Supongo que deberíamos ir a por Shinnosuke...  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Sí, sí! -Tori asintió fuertemente, y dejó al niño en el suelo. -Me pregunto cómo será Papá con cinco años.  
\- No te emociones mucho... -Murmuraron Masao y Kazama con un suspiro.

Caminaron hasta el hogar de Shin-Chan, pero se sorprendieron al ver toda la casa hecha polvo. Un sentimiento de preocupación comenzó a invadir a Kazama, que entró corriendo a la casa, ignorando los gritos de Tori.  
\- ¡Shinnosuke! -Llamó, pasando al salón principal. El único que contestó fue Nevado, que se le lanzó encima con un ladrido, chupeteandole toda la cara. -¿Uh? ¿Nevado? ¿Sabes tú dónde estan todos?  
\- ¿Nevado? ¿Qué pasa? -De la cocina, salió un chico alto y moreno con un cuchillo en la mano, asustando a Kazama.  
\- ¡Waaaaah! -Gritó, pegando la espalda contra la pared de la habitación.  
\- ¡Mamá! -Tori entró corriendo, con Masao llorando en la espalda, pero se quedó en la puerta con expresión sorprendida. -Shinto...  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Tori!  
Los dos chicos se abrazaron con una gran sonrisa, y comenzaron a hablar, dejando a los niños un poco descolocados. Tras levantarse del suelo, Kazama se acercó al adolescente, y le tiró de la chaqueta.  
\- Oye... ¿Sabes tú dónde estan todos?  
\- Vaaaaya asi que este es mamá. -Comentó Shinto, ignorando su pregunta, y cogiendolo en brazos.  
\- Se parece mucho a ti. -Rió Tori.  
\- O-oye. -Pataleó el niño, intentando soltarse. -Te he hecho una pregunta.  
\- Ah, si. Perdón. -Se disculpó él, con el brazo herido en la nuca. -Papá no se dónde está... Debería haber llegado ya... Pero respecto a la abuela...  
\- No me digas que la han capturado.  
\- Umm... -Asintió Shinto.  
\- Oye... Huele muy bien. -Comentó de pronto, Masao.  
\- Ah, si. Estaba haciendo el almuerzo. ¿Queréis comer?  
Kazama hizo una mueca.  
\- No creo que sea momento para eso. Después de todo, podrían volver en cualquier momento. Y no sabemos donde está Shinnosuke.  
\- Uh... Estoy de acuerdo. -Asintió, Tori cruzandose de brazos. -No estamos para perder el tiempo ahora.  
Se hizo el silencio en la sala por unos momentos, antes de que Shinto suspirase, molesto, y agarrase a Masao.  
\- Pues yo no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío. Y el tío Masao tampoco, ¿a qué no? -El niño negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Y dicho esto, los dos entraron en la cocina, dejando a los peliazules en el salón con el ceño fruncido.  
Kazama abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su tripa y la de la chica a su lado comenzaron a hacer ruidos. Ambos se miraron entre si, con un leve sonrojo, y volvieron la vista hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde Shinto los observaba con las cejas levantadas.  
\- Bueno... Puede que un almuerzo rápido... -Murmuró Tori.  
\- Wooo, woo. -Asintió el chico, seguido de un ruido parecido a "Tsss".

* * *

\- Ahiiii vaaaa, Ahiiii vaaaa, Ahii va que no pueeeeedo maaas, ahi va, ahi va, ahiiii vaaaa. -Cantaba Shinnosuke camino del parque. Hacía ya un rato que los hombres raros se habían llevado a Ai-Chan a Nene y a su hijo. Pero sinceramente, ahora tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Como de encontrar a Shinto. Probablemente él podía ayudarle a salvar a Misae y los demás.  
\- Woo, pero si es Bocchan. -Comentó el moreno, acercándose a su amigo. -¡Hey!  
\- Hola. -Saludó el niño, de la mano de una chica. -Shin-Chan te presento a Masaki. Es mi hija.  
\- M-mucho gusto. -Soltó ella, de forma nerviosa.  
\- Wooo, wooo, woooooo. -Asintió Shinnosuke, sacando una hoja de papel. -Esto de los hijos está siendo muy revelador.  
\- Shin-Chan. Acaban de irse Masao, Kazama y tu hija a tu casa.  
\- ¿Eeeh? ¿Que tienen a Tori? Pues allá que voy. -Asintió él. -Luego nos vemos, Bocchan. Adiós, cabeza de sandía.  
\- Cabeza... ¿De sandía? -La chica entrecerró los ojos, un poco ofendida, viendo al chico irse. -Ese era el tío Shinnosuke... ¿verdad?  
\- Oye. ¿Quieres ver mi colección de piedras raras?  
Por primera vez, a la morena se le iluminó la mirada.  
\- ¡Sólo si tu ves la mía!  
Estuvieron a punto de marcharse, cuando aparecieron repentinamente un grupo de hombres con aspecto futuristico.

* * *

Mientras caminaba directo a su casa, a Shin-Chan le pareció oír un grito. Pero le restó importancia, y siguió andando tan tranquilo.  
Ya tenía ganas de ver a su hija... ¡Estaba seguro de que iba a ser tan guapa como su madre!


	6. Chapter 6

Ainesuke se pasó una mano por la frente, causando un sonido metálico en las cadenas de sus muñecas.  
\- ¿Ah, siii? Pues quiero el divorcio. -Soltó Ai-Chan, volviendo la cabeza.  
\- Uy no, bonita. No si te lo pido yo primero.  
\- ¡Y que sepas! Que mi hijo habría salido mil veces más guapo si lo hubiese tenido con el Principe Shin.  
\- Permiteme que lo dude... -Murmuró el aludido, rodando los ojos.  
\- Por cierto, Aine. ¿Cómo son los hijos de Shin-Chan? ¿Y con quien se acaba casando él?  
De pronto, la chica morena decidió dejar de replicar, y asentir a la pregunta que acaba de realizar Nene.  
\- Oh... Pues Shinto se parece bastante a su padre... Pero Tori es más como su madre. -Asintió el pelirrojo. -Es extraño... No sabría describirlo exactamente.  
\- Claro. -Sonrió, orgullosa la morena. -Es normal que le guste Shinto. Si se parece al Principe Shin tiene que ser un encanto.  
\- ¡No me gusta! -Se quejó el adolescente, sacando una risita a Nene. -Y la verdad es que es todo lo contrario a un encanto...  
\- Oh. Y no nos lo has dicho... ¿Quién es su madre?  
\- Ah. El señor Toru, por supuesto.  
\- ¿Eeeeh?

* * *

Shinto, Kazama, Tori y Masao en esos momentos comían tallarines fritos con cara de satisfacción. Los dos más mayores habían puesto la puerta como pudieron, y taparon las ventanas con cortinas para que nadie viese el destrozo que habían causado, mientras que los niños ponían la mesa.  
\- Vaya, Shinto. Cocinas muy bien. -Sonrió Kazama ampliamente.  
\- Oh... Gracias. -Rió, orgulloso el moreno. -La verdad es que no se me da mal, ¿eh?  
\- Ummm... Yo también cocino muy bien. -Soltó Tori, levantando la nariz elegantemente.  
\- Uh... Claro... -Shinto hizo una mueca, y luego negó con la cabeza comicamente. Masao y Kazama soltaron una risita.  
Entonces, alguien llamó al timbre de forma repetitiva. Los cuatro se quedaron en completo silencio, intentando ni siquiera respirar, pero los timbrazos seguían resonando por toda la casa.  
El moreno le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Tori, y la chica se metió debajo de la mesa con los dos niños en brazos.  
Lentamente caminó hasta la puerta, que seguía timbrando de forma molesta, y la abrió de un golpe preparado para enfrentarse con quien sea. Pero... No había nadie al otro lado.  
\- ¡Hey! -Shin-Chan bajó de la pared con una sonrisa. -¡Shinto! Me alegro de que estés bien.  
\- ¡Papá!

Los dos morenos entraron en la casa, y el primero que salió corriendo fue Kazama.  
\- ¡Shinnosuke! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Ya pensaba que te habían capturado. -Soltó molesto, pero claramente preocupado.  
\- Toru~ No tenías que preocuparte por mi. -Contestó el niño de forma melosa.  
\- ¡Ugh! ¡Para!  
Entonces del salón salieron Masao, y una chica con el pelo azul, flequillo rizado, y trenzas.  
\- Vaya, y tu debes ser Tori. -Sonrió Shin-Chan, soltando un "ejeeee". -La verdad es que te pareces mucho a...  
De pronto, se quedó callado. Miró a la adolescente. Luego a Kazama. Después posó su vista en Shinto, y de nuevo en su amigo.  
\- O-oye Shinto...  
\- Dime, Papá. -Sonrió el chico, entrecerrando los ojos con expresión divertida. El niño escaló hasta su hombro y procedió a soplarle en la oreja a su hijo. Como era de esperar, el chico soltó un "Iiiih", mientras sus mejillas de sonrojaban, y cubría su oreja con fuerza.  
Un interruptor hizo click en el cerebro de Shinnosuke.  
\- ¡EEEEEH! ¡CON KAZAMA!  
\- Ah. Si... -Susurró Toru entrecerrando los ojos. Los dos adolescentes observaban a sus padres con cinco años, bastante emocionados. Aunque Kazama comenzaba a sentirse algo incómodo. -Por cierto, quería preguntaros... ¿Cómo es que hemos tenido hijos si los dos somos chicos? Mi mamá dice que sólo pueden tenerlos las niñas con los niños.  
Shinto dejó de sujetarse la oreja, y sonrió ampliamente.  
\- Ah es muy fácil. Primero tienes q-  
Pero antes de decir nada, Tori le tapó la boca con su mano.  
\- Aun sois muy pequeños para eso. Cuando crezcais os enterareis... -Rió la chica de forma nerviosa.

* * *

Ainesuke miraba en esos momentos a dos hombres, muy parecidos el uno al otro. Lo único que los diferenciaba era la edad. El primero era aún joven, mientras el segundo estaba claramente deteriorado.  
El chico, aun seguía encadenado, incluso peor ahora, con las manos esposadas detrás de la espalda. El hombre más anciano habló primero.  
\- Ainesuke... Tu familia siempre ha estado en nuestro partido. -Suspiró el señor canoso. -¿Desde cuando has sido tú un niño rebelde? Si he sido como un abuelo para ti.  
El niño pelirrojo apretó los dientes, furioso.  
\- Desde que asesinaste a los padres de Shinto. -Soltó fríamente.  
\- Ahhh... Pero incumplian una ley... Se casaron ilegalmente, y tuvieron dos hijos. -Takano Sousuke se acercó con una sonrisa horrible. -Y una sociedad sin normas se derrumba. Ya lo sabes.  
El adolescente se quedó callado unos minutos.  
\- ¿Y mis madres qué? -Preguntó repentinamente.  
\- No te preocupes por eso. He decidido anular esa ley tan problemática. ¿Ves? Soy un buen líder. Hago lo mejor para el pueblo. -Ainesuke frunció el ceño, pero se quedó en silencio. -Aunque... Habrá que cortar el problema de raíz.  
El hombre miró a su yo pasado, que sonrió también, y ambos volvieron la vista a la foto de un grupo de niños de cinco años, donde uno de ellos con grandes cejas estaba rodeado con un gran círculo rojo.  
\- ¡O-oye! -El adolescente pareció alterarse de pronto. -¡No puedes hacer eso! Si lo haces... Shinto...  
\- Ese niñato es tan molesto como sus padres. Tiene que desaparecer.  
Se removió un poco furioso, pero no consiguió nada más que aumentar la fuerza de las esposas.  
\- No voy a dejar que le hagas nada, ¿te enteras?  
\- Tranquilo... Pronto te olvidarás de él por completo. -Y con un movimiento de manos, mandó a un guardia para que devolviera al chico a su celda.


	7. Chapter 7

Ainesuke estaba recostado tranquilamente en su gran cama. Era tarde, pero aún no había conciliado el sueño. Esa misma tarde el rey había concertado una cita con los padres de Shinto para determinar que harían con su "rebeldía". Por supuesto él no lo sabía, ni tampoco su hermana. El chico se había enterado espiando a su madres que hablaban con el mismo rey.  
Aine suspiró, y dio una vuelta en la cama. No quería reconocerlo, pero estaba preocupado.  
Si la familia Nohara no dejaba de meter las narices donde no le llamaban, probablemente iban a salir mal parados.

Definitivamente no iba a poder dormir. El pelirrojo se levantó, y caminó por el frío mármol hasta su balcón. A veces le gustaba salir y tomar algo el aire, sobre todo cuando estaba estresado.  
Empujó la puerta bruscamente, pero la derecha chocó con algo, y justo en ese momento se escuchó un "Ouuch".  
Suotome entrecerró los ojos, y salió para encontrar a un chico moreno, sentado en su balcón frotandose la cabeza.  
\- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? -Preguntó, arrastrando las palabras. Pero cuando el rostro de Shinto giró para mirarlo, le dio un vuelco al corazón. Estaba... ¿Llorando? -Oye... Lo siento. No pretendía darte tan fuerte.  
El pelirrojo se puso a su altura, preocupado, pero el chico sonrió tristemente.  
\- No... No es eso. -Se frotó los ojos con los dedos, y suspiró. -¿Está Maki en tu casa?  
\- Antes que nada, "Maki" es un mote estúpido. -Soltó el chico, cruzándose de brazos. -¿Y para qué quieres ver a Masaki?  
\- No se ni para que pregunto. Ella siempre viene aquí, ¿verdad? El tio Masao no quiere ponerla en peligro. -Aine levantó una ceja, aún esperando su respuesta. -Escucha... Necesito vuestra ayuda.  
\- ¿Qué clase de ayuda?  
\- Voy... Vamos a robar la maquina del tiempo del rey.  
\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? -El pelirrojo soltó un bufido, y negó con la cabeza. -Ni yo ni Masaki vamos a hacer eso, Nohara. Y tu tampoco deberías. ¿No crees que ya estáis en bastantes líos por culpa de tu padre?  
Shinto frunció el ceño.  
\- Si no quieres ayudarme, vale. Pero no hables por los demás, Suotome. -Después procedió a hacer un pucherito. -A-Además. Lo de mi padre ya da igual.  
\- No da igual.  
\- Si, si lo da. -Al moreno se le escapó un sollozo. -Los... Los ha matado.  
\- ¿Qué? -El chico parpadeó un par de veces, mientras Shinto se derrumbaba ahí mismo.  
\- Los ha matado, ¿vale? Los ha asesinado. -Soltó, con un par de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. -Y Tori no sabe nada, asi que te agradecería que no lo fueses contando por ahí.  
\- Claro... -El pelirrojo agachó la mirada, notando un vacío repentino en el estómago. -L-Lo siento, Shinto... No sabía...  
\- No te disculpes. -Shinto le agarró de las manos, y se le quedó mirando a los ojos directamente. -Vamos a evitar que esto pase, y mi padre me ha dicho como. ¿Me ayudarás, por favor?  
Aine se sonrojó levemente, y asintió con lentitud.  
\- Vale... Si. Te ayudaré.  
\- Gracias. -Sonrió ampliamente el moreno. -Confía en mi. Si las cosas se ponen feas yo me encargo.

* * *

Ai-Chan y Nene seguían discutiendo. Esta vez, por quien había tenido culpa de que los pillasen. Ainesuke estaba apoyado en sus mejillas, cuando se le vino una idea a la cabeza.  
\- ¡Mamá! -Las dos niñas se giraron. -¿Tienes un conejito contigo?  
\- Ah... Siempre llevo uno, ¿por? -La pelirroja se sacó un conejito de la camiseta, ante un gesto de desprecio de Ai-Chan.  
\- He tenido una idea.

Aine miraba el conejito con una sonrisa macabra. Lo giró, y abrió una cremallera que Nene desconocía que tenía, y procedió a sacarle todo el relleno rápidamente.  
\- ¡Mi conejito! -Lloriqueó Nene.  
\- Pero si tienes millones... -Comentó Ai-Chan. Después, el pelirrojo cogio piedras del suelo, y empezó a llenar el conejo de ellas, rellenando lo que le sobraba con los algodones blancos que había sacado antes.  
Las dos niñas se miraron entre si sorprendidas, pero luego sonrieron.

En esos momentos, el pelirrojo recibió un mensaje.  
**De**: _Tori._  
**Mensaje**: _Oye, soy Shinto. Siento que te hayan capturado. Vamos por vosotros_.  
Aine se sonrojó levemente, y escribió "Menos mal que estás a salvo" pero lo borró inmediatamente. En vez de eso, envió "Ya me ocupo yo. Esconde a tu padre. Planean matarlo".  
Acto seguido miró a Nene y Ai-Chan, que sonreian de forma traviesa.  
\- ¿Era Shinto?  
\- Se te ha iluminado la mirada...  
El chico frunció los labios, y levantó el conejo que pesaba una tonelada.  
\- Da igual quien fuese. Lo importante es salir de aquí. -Entonces sonrió. -Ya sabéis que hacer.

* * *

\- Entonces... Han capturado a Suotome... -Susurró Shinto, bastante preocupado. El moreno le pidió su móvil a Tori, mientras Shinnosuke posaba los ojos en Kazama que hablaba con Masao.  
Se acercó lentamente a la oreja del peliazul, y sonrió.  
\- Tooooru~ -Susurró el moreno al oído de su amigo, dándole un escalofrío.  
\- ¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES?  
\- Ejeee. -El niño se apoyó en el hombro del más bajito con una gran sonrisa. -¿Sabes? Pensé que me iba a casar con una tia buena. Pero esto tampoco está tan mal.  
\- ¡Ugh! -Kazama se separó, sonrojado. -¡Déjame en paz, Shinnosuke!  
\- Iiih que mal carácter. -Suspiró separandose el moreno. -¿Sabiais que Ai-Chan se casa con Nene?  
\- ¿En serio? -Los otros dos niños se miraron sorprendidos.  
\- Cambio de planes. -Los tres niños, y Tori, que estaba mirando la escena de sus padres divertida, se giraron hacia Shinto que parecía alterado. -Tenemos que irnos.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿No íbamos a hacer planes? -El moreno no respondió, poniendo a Shin-Chan y Kazama en su espalda. -¿Shinto?  
\- Agarra al tio Masao.  
\- Shinto te he hecho una pregunta. -El chico siguió recojiendo cosas, mientras los niños miraban a la chica, confusos. -Shinto. ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Shin-Chan!  
\- ¿Qué? -Contestaron a la vez padre e hijo. Los dos morenos soltaron una risita, y Shinto volvió a la tarea de ignorar a su hermana pequeña. Tori fue a volver a replicar, pero el ruido de una puerta cayendo al suelo hizo que cerrara la boca inmediatamente.  
\- ¡TORI LLÉVATE A PAPÁ! -Soltó Shinto, pero la chica negó fuertemente.  
\- Tú lleva a papá y mamá. Yo me encargo de estos, tranquilo.  
\- ¡No! ¡Espera!  
Muy tarde. La chica ya había salido al pasillo principal, cargando con un llorón Masao, y acompañada por Nevado.

Shinto se aseguró de que sus padres estuviesen bien agarrados, mientras se acercaba a la puerta corredora.  
\- ¡Aah! ¡Espera! -Kazama se removió, y se escurrió hasta el suelo. -Casi olvido mi maletín de inglés. Mi madre habría matado.  
\- Vamos date prisa. -Le animó Shin-Chan, levantando un brazo. El niño agarró su maleta de la mesa con una sonrisa, y se dio la vuelta para volver a la espalda de Shinto, cuando alguien lo agarró del brazo.  
\- ¡Oye tú! ¡Suelta a Kazama!  
Shinnosuke frunció el ceño, y fue a saltar a por su amigo, pero Shinto lo agarró antes de que pudiese hacer nada.  
La sala empezó a llenarse de guardias, que apuntaban directamente a Shin-Chan.  
\- Agh... Mierda. -El adolescente comenzó a retroceder, hasta chocar con las cortinas que había puesto antes. Shinto parpadeó un par de veces, y levantó las cortinas colándose por la puerta de cristal.  
Los policías dispararon, pero los dos morenos ya habían salido de la casa.  
\- ¡Shinnosuke! -Gritó de forma desesperada Kazama, pero no había rastro ni de su amigo, ni de su supuesto hijo.  
\- En fin... Llevemos a estos al almacén. Ya encontraremos a los otros dos después. -Comentó uno de los guardias.

* * *

\- ¡Te odio!  
\- Ughhh. ¡Yo a ti más!  
Dos niñas se tiraban de los pelos, dentro de una celda mugrienta, mientras un adolescente jugaba con un conejito de peluche.  
Un par de guardias se acercaron alterados a la puerta.  
\- Eh vosotras. Quietas.  
Pero las niñas seguían pegandose.  
\- Niño. Haz que paren.  
Ainesuke levantó la vista perezosamente.  
\- Um... No me da la gana.  
Uno de los guardias abrió la puerta de la celda, y entró para separar a Nene y Ai-Chan. El pelirrojo se levantó lentamente, abrazando al peluche con una sonrisa.  
\- Oye tú... -El guardia de la puerta levantó una ceja. -¿Qué haces?  
Aine elevó al conejo, y lo dejó caer con fuerza en la cabeza del primero de los guardias. El tipo cayó al suelo, inconsciente, alertando a su compañero.  
Pero antes de que avisase a nadie más, lanzó el peluche a la cara del hombre, haciéndolo caer al suelo también.  
\- ¡Aine eres un genio! -Aplaudió Nene.  
\- Se nota que ha heredado mis genes. -Comentó Ai-Chan, peinando su liso pelo. Antes de que las niñas volviesen a discutir, su hijo les sonrió.  
\- Venga salgamos de aquí.

En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera, una voz femenina llamó la atención del grupito.  
\- ¡Aine!  
\- Oh, Masaki. El pelirrojo abrió una celda, de la que salieron a la que consideraba su hermana pequeña, el señor Bocchan, y la abuela paterna de Shinto.  
\- Vaya... ¿Y ella quien es? -Preguntó Nene, curiosa.  
\- Oh... Es Masaki Sato.  
\- ¿Sato? -La pelirroja levantó una ceja sorprendida. -Umm... Si que se le parece a Masao.  
\- Bueno. ¿Nos vamos? -El adolescente se cruzó de brazos. -Tenemos que evitar que maten al señor Nohara.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! -Misae perdió color en su rostro.  
\- ¡Principe Shin!  
El chico suspiró haciendo una mueca. Debería haberse mordido la maldita lengua.


	8. Chapter 8

Shinto, y Shinnosuke llegaron a una especie de casa abandonada a las afueras de Kasukabe. En todo el camino, el niño no pronuncio ni una palabra.  
El adolescente lo dejó en el suelo, y se sentó enfrente, cara a cara con su padre.  
\- Probablemente nos han seguido por el detector de Tori... Todos tenemos en casa. -Shin-Chan ni siquiera lo miraba. -Pero yo desactive el mío...  
Y de nuevo, silencio. Shinto agachó la mirada, y se quitó una especie de pulsera plateada con un círculo azul en medio, que tenía en el brazo bueno. Se colocó las googles que tenía colgando todo este tiempo del cuello, y empezó a manipular el aparato.  
Shinnosuke se le quedó mirando un rato, hasta que el adolescente habló, aun con la vista en la pulsera, que tenia varios cables dentro.  
\- ¿Estás enfadado?  
\- Jum. -El niño se giró comicamente. -Por supuesto que estoy enfadado. Has dejado que se lleven a Tori, a Kazama y Masao.  
\- Lo siento... -Shinto suspiró, y dejó el aparato en el suelo. -Si te sirve de consuelo... No iban a por ellos. Asi que probablemente sólo los utilicen para atraerte a ti.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿A mi?  
El adolescente hizo una mueca, y esperó un poco para responder.  
\- Según Suotome... Ellos quieren matarte para que no les molestes en el futuro.  
\- ¿Eeeeh?  
\- Por eso... No podía perder tiempo con Mamá y los demás. Lo siento, Papá...  
\- Ih... No pasa nada...

El silencio volvió a invadirlos, hasta que Shinnosuke se acercó moviendo el culo, hasta el lado de su hijo.  
\- Oye y... ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
\- Oh. Pues estoy intentando invertir mi transmisor para que detecte el de los demás. Así sabremos donde están.  
\- Woo, wooo.  
El moreno siguió mirando al chico trabajar, hasta que Shinto cerró el aparato. Entonces, apareció un pequeño holograma con la palabra "Cargando".  
\- Esto llevará un rato... -Comentó el adolescente, divertido.  
\- Oye, oye, Shinto.  
\- ¿Um? Dime. -El moreno estiró las piernas, y sentó a su padre encima para hablar, mientras veían el holograma parpadeando.  
\- ¿Hay alguien que te guste?  
La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, por lo que parpadeó un par de veces, y tardó unos segundos en contestar.  
\- Alguien que me guste... -Acabó con una pequeña sonrisa, quitandose las googles de la cara. -Umm... Si. Podría decir que si.  
\- ¡Wooo! No podía esperar menos de mi hijo. Ejeeee. -Shinnosuke volvió a mirarlo. -Oye, oye. ¿Y cómo es?  
\- Oh pues... -El chico frunció los labios, antes de soltar una risita. -Definitivamente me odia.  
\- ¿Eeeh? ¿Y eso por qué?  
\- No lo se la verdad. -Respondió Shinto, frunciendo los labios. -Tiene algo de carácter... Y es de ese tipo de personas que dicen que no te han pedido ayuda para nada.  
\- ¡Woo, woo! Se nota que tienes mis gustos, Shinto. Ejeee. Ese es el mejor tipo.  
El adolescente soltó una sonora carcajada, que se fue apagando poco a poco.  
\- ¿Sabes...? Nunca tuvimos tiempo para hablar de estas cosas... -Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa nostalgica.  
\- ¡Tranquilo, Shinto! -Shinnosuke se puso de pie de un salto. -Cuando venzcamos al malo, hablaremos de muchas cosas. Y tendré todo mi tiempo para ti.  
El moreno se le quedó mirando unos momentos, antes de sonreír un poco.  
\- Vale, me parece bien.

Por fin se completó la carga, y varios puntos de colores señalaban un almacén a las afueras, que no les quedaba muy lejos.  
Antes que nada, Shinto hizo un par de llamas, específicamente a la policía. Les comunicó que el candidato a presidente, Takano Sousuke había cometido un secuestro. Esto lo eliminaria de la presidencia seguro.  
Pero también tenía que encargarse del de su propia época, asi que se preparó para ir al sitio él mismo.  
\- Toma, Papá. Esto es para ti.  
Shinto le dio un boli azul con una especie de cámara en la punta.  
\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué es?  
\- Cuando todo haya acabado. Tienes que asegurarte de sacar una foto con esto. ¿Entendido?  
\- Uh... Vale. ¿Pero como sabré que todo ha acabado?  
\- Haha. Creeme, lo sabrás. -Sonrió Shinto. -¿Listo?  
\- ¡En marcha!

* * *

\- ¡Eh! ¡Es Tori! -Masaki tiró de la chaqueta de Suotome para llamar su atención, señalando a un grupo de guardias que llevaban a la chica y dos niños.  
\- ¿Huh? Shinto estaba con ella...  
El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, y se deshizo de dos guardias con la táctica del conejito, pero un tercero lo agarró por la espalda.  
\- ¡Oh no! -Lloriqueó Nene.  
\- ¡Haced algo! -Soltó Ai-Chan. La adolescente morena las miró, preocupada, y se acercó al guardia.  
\- O-oye... Deja de ahogarlo... P-por favor... -Empezó, asustada.  
\- Urk... M-Masaki... No es momento p-para... Ughh...  
Poco a poco, más y más guardias empezaron a rodearlos, y aunque Misae y los niños intentaban detenerlos, ayudados por Tori, cada vez era más imposible.  
\- O-oye... -Siguió la chica, intentando tirar del tipo. -Le estás haciendo daño.  
\- Ugh. Pirate, niñata rechoncha. -Soltó el guardia, sonriendo al ver que poco a poco el pelirrojo se iba rindiendo.  
\- ¿Disculpa? -Masaki entrecerró los ojos, levantando las cejas.  
Aine soltó una pequeña risa ahogada.  
\- ¿Y a ti que te hace tanta gracia, mocoso?  
El chico no tuvo oportunidad de responderle, porque en seguida el tipo cayó al suelo inconsciente, librandolo del agarre. Levantó la vista hasta la muchacha morena, que le devolvió el pesado conejo.  
\- S-siento haberlo usado...  
\- Descuida. -Rió él. -¿Sabes? Creo haber oído algo de cabeza de melón por ahí. -Señaló con la cabeza a un grupo de guardias.  
\- ¿Cómo? -La mirada de Masaki volvió a cambiar. -Se van a enterar.  
\- A por ellos, tigre.

Ainesuke se acercó a Tori, y se deshizo de un par de hombres que la intentaban capturar.  
\- Oye. ¿Y Shinto?  
\- Consiguió escapar con mi padre. -La chica dio un golpe a un tipo mientras seguía hablando. -Aunque probablemente no tardará en venir aquí.  
\- ¿Huh? No será tan idiota... ¿Verdad?  
\- Oh creeme. Lo es.

* * *

\- Vale, Papá. Sobre todo recuerda permanecer a mi lado. -Comentó Shinto.  
Los dos morenos corrieron por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una sala central. Pero el espectáculo que encontraron fue increíble.  
La mayoría de los guardias estaban tirados en el suelo, y los que aun quedaban en pie, peleaban inutilmente contra los "prisioneros".  
\- ¡Shinnosuke!  
\- Woo, Kazama. Que bien que no te hayan hecho nada. -El niño se acercó a su amigo. -Ya me tenías preocupado.  
\- Mira que eres tonto... -Toru no pudo evitar sonreír.  
\- ¡Nohara! -Los dos niños volvieron su mirada a su hijo. -¿Se puede saber que hacer aquí? Se supone que tendrías que estar huyendo, imbécil.  
\- ¿Eh? Pero estabais en problemas. -Se excusó el moreno, poniendo morritos. -Además quería ayudarte.  
Aine se sonrojó, frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Yo no te he pedido que me ayudes para nada.  
\- Wooo, wooo. Asi que es él. -Comentó Shinnosuke, mientras Shinto seguía excusandose.  
\- ¿Quien es él? -Preguntó Kazama.  
\- Pues el chico que le gusta a nuestro hijo, Toru querido~  
\- Oye. Deja de llamarme así. -Soltó el peliazul, algo sonrojado.

Los demás consiguieron deshacerse de los guardias bastante bien, y ya no quedaba casi nadie con quien pelear.  
Estaban a punto de salir, cuando un aplauso lento invadió la habitación.  
\- Vaya... Lo habéis hecho muy bien. -Rió sarcasticamente, un hombre canoso, acompañado por otro más joven. -He de admitir que me habéis sorprendido.  
Shinto frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios planeaba ese tipo ahora?  
\- Sin embargo... Todo debe acabar aquí.  
El Sousuke de esa época apuntó con una pistola directamente a Shin-Chan, y no dudó ni un segundo en apretar el gatillo.  
\- ¡Shinnosuke! -Gritó Misae.  
El niño se vio incapaz de hacer otra cosa que cerrar con fuerza los ojos.  
Se oyó el disparo en toda la sala, y los que estaban en ella tuvieron la mala suerte de ser espectadores de la grotesca escena.  
\- ¡NO!


	9. Chapter 9

Se oyó el disparo en toda la sala, y los que estaban en ella tuvieron la mala suerte de ser espectadores de la grotesca escena.  
\- ¡NO! -Ainesuke sentía como si su corazón fuese a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. Tori seguía gritando. - ¡SHINTO!  
\- ¡Vuelve a disparar, y esta vez no falles! -El Sousuke del futuro parecía alterado. Y no era para menos. Justo antes de que la bala saliese del cañón, Shinto se lanzó encima de Shinnosuke, como su fuese a darle un abrazo, y recibió el disparo por él.  
Antes de que volviesen a disparar, Tori se lanzó contra ellos con ayuda de Masaki, arrebatandoles la pistola.  
\- ...¿Shinto? -Shinnosuke abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose cara de su hijo, que tenía los ojos cerrados, y los labios entreabiertos, con un hilillo de sangre cayendo por estos. -Shinto...  
\- ¡Shinnosuke! -Misae agarró al niño con ambas manos, y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. -Oh dios santo. Estás bien.  
\- M-mamá. -Shin-Chan hizo un pucherito. -Shinto está...  
\- ¡Shinto! -Aine reaccionó de pronto, poniéndose de rodillas, al lado del cuerpo del adolescente, y comenzando a zarandearlo sin respuesta. -¡Shinto! ¡Shinto!

* * *

La policía no tardó en llegar. Arrestaron al señor Takano joven, mientras que el anciano no apareció por ningún sitio. Fue declarado inmediatamente culpable por secuestro, y asesinato a un menor de edad sin identificación.  
Misae quería llevarse a los niños de allí cuanto antes, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Shinnosuke ya no estaba con ella.  
\- Oye niño... No deberías estar aquí. -Comentó un policía, cuando el moreno pasó por su lado. Pero lo ignoró.  
\- Shinto... -El moreno notó un par de lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. -Eres un mentiroso. Me dijiste que hablariamos... Shinto. Y también iba a ayudarte con lo del chico que te gusta, ¿sabes?

Tori, Aine y Masaki se encontraban al lado de Misae, cuando comenzaron a notarse algo extraños.  
\- ¡Tori! -Kazama fue el primero en darse cuenta de que el cuerpo de su futura hija, comenzaba a transparentarse. -¡E-Estás desapareciendo!  
\- ¿Eh? -La chica se miró su mano semitransparente, antes de oír al pelirrojo de su lado soltar un bufido.  
\- Asi que eso pretendía... -Susurró Suotome, cruzandose de brazos.  
\- Al menos... Significa que todo ha salido bien. -Suspiró Masaki, con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando sus manos también.  
Kazama y los demás vieron sorprendidos, como poco a poco los cuerpos de los chicos iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

\- ¿Ih? -Shinnosuke intentó tocar el cuerpo de Shinto, pero también comenzaba a ser traspasable. De pronto, sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza. -Cuando todo acabe...  
El niño sacó de su bolsillo un boligrafo azul, con una cámara en la punta, y sin dudarlo le dio al único botón que tenía.

* * *

El pequeño Shinnosuke de cinco años iba paseando a Nevado por encima de la colina al lado del río. Ya comenzaba a atardecer, y sabía que si no volvía pronto a casa Misae iba a pillar un buen cabreo, asi que decidió culpar a su perrito.  
\- Ihhh, Nevado... Si no fueses tan lento ya habríamos llegado, ¿sabes?  
La respuesta del animal blanco fue un gemido tristón, en desacuerdo. Pero el niño lo ignoró.  
\- Bueno, vamos a ca... ¿Eh?  
Shinnosuke se quedó mirando a la orilla del río unos momentos, pero no ocurría nada. Luego volvió la mirada a Nevado, mientras un par de lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos sin controlarlo. El perrito lo miró preocupado.  
\- Eh... Que raro... -El moreno siguió mirando la orilla , antes de volver hacia su perro. -¡Woohooooi! ¡Te hecho una carrera hasta casa!

No se percató de las googles que la orilla del río se llevó esa misma noche.


	10. FINAL

\- Shinto... Shiiiiinto.  
Un niño moreno, de cinco años, abrió los ojos perezosamente, para encarar al enfadado rostro de su madre.  
\- Ih...  
\- Ni "Ihhh" ni "Oooh". Si no te vistes ahora, llegaras tarde a la guardería. -Toru, de unos veintitantos años se giró para atender a su hija de tan sólo un año. -Ah. Y hoy tu padre vuelve al trabajo. Despiértalo, por favor.  
Shinto Nohara se puso en pie perezosamente, y caminó hasta la habitación de sus padres.  
En la cama de matrimonio dormía a pierna suelta un hombre, también moreno, como él. Las cejas del adulto eran idénticas a las de su hijo, mientras que el peinado del niño era más parecido al de su madre.  
\- Eh, papá. Despierta. -Shinto escaló hasta el lado de su padre, y comenzó a zarandearlo. -Papá. Hoy empieza tu serie.  
\- Iiiih... Shinto... -Susurró el hombre.  
\- ¿Eh? Dime.  
En vez de responder, pasó una mano alrededor del niño, y lo metió debajo de las mantas.  
\- Ala. Buenas noches.

\- SHINNOSUKE. SHINTO.  
Los dos morenos se levantaron de un salto, asustados. El adulto posó su mirada en la puerta, donde su marido lo miraba con su hija bebé en brazos, levantando una ceja.  
\- Toooru~ Buenos dias~ -Shinnosuke se lanzó encima del otro, pillandolo por sorpresa.  
\- Ugh... Aparta, Shinnosuke. Tienes trabajo, y Shinto guardería. -Se quejó el peliazul, sin poder esquivar los besos de su esposo. -Vamooos.

Shinto se vistió rápidamente, con una amplia sonrisa. ¡Estaba emocionado!  
No sólo porque era la vuelta a la guardería, si no también porque hoy empezaba la nueva temporada de su serie favorita, casualmente protagonizada por su padre. _"Las aventuras de NeoUltrahéroe."_  
\- Bueno yo ya me voy. -Comentó Shinnosuke, poniéndose gafas de sol, mientras su hijo desayunaba.  
\- Ten un buen día. -Le sonrió Toru, recogiendo un par de platos de la mesa.  
\- ¡Woo, Papá! ¡Vence a todos los malos!  
\- Hahaha. Claro. -Shinnosuke le guiñó un ojo a su hijo, y acto seguido agarró a su esposo por la cadera, poniendo morritos, casi haciéndole caer los platos. -¡Eh! Y luego podríamos celebrarlo, ¿no crees?  
\- ¿Huh? -Toru se sonrojó, mirando a su hijo, y luego a su marido. - Shinnosuke. Está Shinto delante, idiota.  
\- ¿Eeeeh? Yo hablaba de una fiesta o algo así. -Sonrió el moreno de lado, levantando las cejas. -¿En que pensabas tú?  
\- ¿E-eh? -La madre de Shinto se encendió como un semáforo en rojo. -Y-yo...  
\- Hahahaha. -Shinnosuke le dio un suave beso en los labios entre risas, y se agachó para darle uno en la frente a su hija, y otro a su hijo. -Nos vemos por la tarde~  
El pitido del autobús escolar resonó por toda la casa, mientras Shinto salía por la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

No tardó en llegar a su querida guardería, donde su profesora, la señorita Ryuko de 37 años, lo recibió gustosamente.  
\- Oye, Shinto. ¿Te sentarás en mi mesa? -Preguntó una niña, posando las manos en sus mejillas de forma vergonzosa.  
\- Ah... Pero eso no lo decido yo... -Sonrió el moreno de forma encantadora.  
\- Oye, Shinto. ¿Es verdad que tu papá es NeoUltrahéroe? -Ahora habló un niño de su clase, con tono emocionado.  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Es cierto! -Asintió él, orgulloso.  
\- ¡Te lo dije!  
\- Niños, niños. Sentaos por favor. -La profesora encargada de las clase de los girasoles, colocó a todos en distintas mesas, de forma que un asiento al lado de Shinto quedó vacío. -Bien. Este curso nos va a acompañar un nuevo compañero. Su nombre es... Ah... Esto... ¿Cómo te llamas , pequeño?  
La señorita se agachó a la altura de un niño pelirrojo que había pasado desapercibido hasta ahora, incluso para Shinto.  
\- Soy Ainesuke Suotome, y tengo cinco años. -Se presentó el niño, con cara de póker.  
\- Ah, bien. Ainesuke. ¿Qué tal si te sientas al lado de Shinto?  
El nuevo se acercó a la silla que tenía el moreno a su derecha. ¡Estaba tan emocionado! ¡Le encantaba hacer nuevos amigos!  
\- Hola, soy Shinto. -Saludó de forma amistosa. Pero el otro le dedicó una mirada asesina, que logró intimidarle un poco.  
\- Vale. -Fue su única respuesta.

Después de una clase de moldear plastilina, los niños pudieron salir al recreo.  
Shinto agarró su pelota de fútbol, pero se fijó en el niño pelirrojo de antes, que estaba sentado en una manta en la esquina del patio. Bastante curioso, se acercó para ver como ponía platos de plástico delante suya, y delante de un gean conejito de peluche.  
\- ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó el moreno.  
\- No te interesa. -Respondió Suotome, sin levantar la vista de los platos. Pasaron unos minutos, en los que Shinto seguía ahi, y por fin se digno a responder algo menos borde. -Estoy jugando a mamás y papás.  
\- Vaya... Se ve interesante. ¿Puedo jugar?  
\- ¡Shintooo! -Un par de niños parecían impacientes. -¡La pelota!  
\- Te llaman tus amigos... -Dejó caer él, volviendo a su conejito.  
\- ¿Eh? -El moreno se giró, y lanzó la pelota a sus dos compañeros, y volvió al pelirrojo. -Prefiero jugar contigo. -Sonrió. Ainesuke se le quedó mirando unos instantes, antes de rodar los ojos.  
\- Vaale. Dejaré que juegues conmigo. -Se giró, y sacó un papel de su cartera. -Tu serás mi marido holgazan, y yo un cantante de rock famoso y triunfal.  
\- ¿Eeeeh? ¿No puedo ser yo el rockero?  
\- No. ¡Empezamos!  
Detrás de unos arbustos, una mujer castaña, con gafas de sol suspiró con alivio.  
\- Menos mal que ha hecho un amigo... Aunque, no podía esperar menos, del señorito Nohara. -Susurró, quitandose un pelo invisible de su traje de guardaespaldas.

El recreo se pasó volando, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban tomando el almuerzo.  
Shinto abrió su tapadera con una sonrisa, que se borró de inmediato.  
\- ¿Otra vez? -Se quejó el niño.  
\- ¡Vaya! ¡Que bonito, Shinto! -Comentó una niña, emocionada.  
\- ¿Tu crees? -Suspiró él.  
Ainesuke no tenía el menor interés en ver su fiambrera. Pero miró de reojo, simplemente porque le apetecía ver en esa dirección.  
La carne y el arroz formaban el rostro de un personaje, que reconoció como la brujita Moepi, y las verduras estaban cortadas en forma de corazón y estrellita.  
Bajó la mirada a su almuerzo de conejito, y casi le dio un poco de envidia el de Shinto.  
\- Oye, Suotome. -El pelirrojo levantó la vista, curioso. -¿Quieres cambiarme el almuerzo? El tuyo se ve genial.  
\- ¿Eh...? -El niño volvió a bajar la vista, y se encogió de hombros. -No me importa.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Genial! Shinto intercambió las fiambreras con una amplia sonrisa, mientras la niña a su lado hizo una mueca.  
\- Shinto. Yo te habria dado la mía... -Susurró decepcionada.  
\- Ah. Es que me gusta esta. -Sonrió él.  
\- ¿Por el conejito?  
\- Oh no. Porque es de Aine.  
El pelirrojo se atraganto con el arroz, y comenzó a toser con fuerza.  
\- No me llames así. -Se quejó frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Hahaha. Perdón, perdón. -Rió Shinto, ante la mirada decepcionada de la chica a su lado.

Ese día salieron un poco antes de la guardería. Shinto corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a casa, para preguntarle a su padre sobre como había ido el rodaje, y para contarle su día de hoy.  
\- Heeeeey. Hasta luegooo. -Coreó, lanzando los zapatos y corriendo al interior de su casa. -¡Mamá! ¡Papá!  
\- Hey. -Saludó Shinnosuke, con una sonrisa, mientras colocaba un paño blanco en la mesa grande. -¿Qué tal en la guardería?  
\- ¡Muy bien! He visto a mis antiguos amigos y... Ejeee. También he conocido a alguien. -Soltó, riendo un poco.  
\- Woo, wooo. ¿Y a quién has conocido? -El adulto agarró a su hijo, y lo sentó en la mesa, mientras traía cubiertos.  
\- Pues es un niño nuevo. Y al principio estaba algo borde, pero me parecía muy interesante. -Asintió Shinto.  
\- Iiihhh... Tu madre también era un borde cuando teníamos cinco años. -Susurró Shinnosuke guiñandole un ojo.  
\- Shinto. -Los dos morenos se tensaron de pronto, pero por suerte Toru no había oído nada. -Cambiate de ropa que vienen invitados.  
\- ¡Woooo! ¿Quién viene? -Preguntó emocionado.  
\- Pues quien va a ser... Ihhh... El cabeza de melón y compañía. -Suspiró su padre, negando con la cabeza. -No podía invitar a chicas monas... -Toru entrecerró los ojos ofendido y se marchó de brazos cruzados, lo cual llegó a ver de reojo el moreno. -¡Era broma! ¡No te enfades, tonto!

Shinto entró a su habitación, después de decirle varias veces a Tori que lo dejase en paz. Se sentó en la cama, y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta, cuando oyó el timbre de su casa.  
\- Ah hola, Nene. Pasad. -Dijo su madre en la puerta. -Anda, tu debes de ser su hijo. Bueno ven que te presento a Shinto.  
Sin ni siquiera llamar, Toru abrió la puerta, y coló a un niño pelirrojo en la habitación.  
\- Mira, Shinto. Este es Ainesuke, el hijo de la tia Nene.  
\- Oh... Si, está en mi clase. -Sonrió Shinto, emocionado. El adulto soltó una risita, y los dejó a solas. -Vaya... Que casualidad, ¿eh?  
\- ¿Qué tienes ahí? -Aine señaló descaradamente justo encima de su ombligo. Shinto bajó la mirada,para ver un círculo, que casi parecía una cicatriz causada por algo.  
\- Oh... Es de nacimiento. Mola, ¿verdad?  
\- Uhh... Supongo...

Aine y Shinto ignoraron a los adultos y a las bebés que cargaban, ya que hablaban de un político antiguo que se había vuelto loco, y juraba viajar en el tiempo... O algo así. Asi que salieron al jardín.  
\- Oye, Shinto. -Empezó el pelirrojo, mirando al suelo, un poco confuso. -¿De verdad eso es de nacimiento? No se porque... Pero me ha dado una sensación extraña. -Confesó, mordiéndose el labio.  
Shinto se quedó unos momentos callado, mientras algunos recuerdos pasaban por su memoria, todo acabado con el sonido de un disparo Una sonrisa orgullosa se formó en su rostro.  
\- Venga. Vamos a jugar a mamás y papás. Antes lo dejamos a medias, ¿no?  
Suotome entrecerró los ojos de forma sospechosa.  
\- Pero... Me lo contaras, ¿no?  
\- Claro. Te lo prometo. -Shinto suspiró, mirando a los adultos, con una gran sonrisa. -Algún día.


End file.
